Shake Flynn Up
by jumper25
Summary: None of these character belong to me. These characters belong to the rightful owner of Disney. I just wrote a parody of this series. Enjoy the story. This story is not for kids under 16 because of so much sexual words. In the story rocky and flynn begin to feel awkward feelings toward each other.


It all started one Saturday morning when Rocky Blue came over to Cece Jones's house.

"Hello is anybody there?" said rocky while climbing in the window.

Flynn, Cece's little brother came home and put his bag on the couch.

"Mom I'm home!" said Flynn.

Rocky said "hey Flynn is cece home?"

"No she is at studio preparing for the big dance; she won't be home until 10." Flynn said.

"Well, what are you doing home?" she said.

"I came from school" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"What are you doing here?" he said.

"I'm here to babysit you. Your mom texted me, she won't be home until 10" she said.

"Well why don't you sit on the couch and watch TV while I make the dinner your mom told me that was in the fridge" rocky said.

Flynn sat on the couch and turned the TV on to cartoons. While he watched TV, Rocky was checking in the fridge for food. She bent over checking in the fridge then Flynn noticed her beautiful ass that was going through her zebra colored skirt. He couldn't stop watching it. His dick started rising giving him a boner. He tried to cover it up, but it kept growing. Rocky finally found the steak inside the fridge and began to cook it. As again while it was on the stove she bent over to smell the aroma of the steak. Flynn again looked over toward her ass and his boner came back. He turned off the TV and went to his room. 10 minutes later after dinner was done she called Flynn.

"Flynn dinner is ready!"

"I wonder what he is up to." She thought to herself

She walked all the way from the kitchen to Flynn's room and thought maybe he was playing a video game or watching TV in his room. To her surprise she began to see a boy with rocky blue's picture, naked with a 6-inch dick, jacking off. She herd the cry from him.

"Yes ohhhhhhhhhhhh ya come to me bring that pussy on my dick. That feels so good keep going."

Rocky began to feel funny as she backed away from the door that was cracked. Her stomach began to turn and twist. She couldn't stop thinking of that dick. Her pussy started to get wet and drip through her panties. Her mouth started to get dry. And finally she felt an orgasm. She went back to the table and sat down then called him.

"Flynn dinner is ready!" she shouted as she placed the plates on the table. Flynn herd her call him so he got dressed and ran out to eat.

"So how is it?" she said barely interested.

"good." He responded.

He dropped his fork then looked across from him and saw her pink panties sticking out through her skirt. He began to drool

"Did you find it?" she said

"Ya right here." he said as he got back up.

He finished his food, put it in the sink and sat on the couch in the living room. Rocky finished her food then sat on the couch on the other side. Flynn looked over toward her and glazed apon her beautiful breast. They watched a movie called Secret Affairs and rocky said that he was too young. Flynn said that he watched movies like this with his mom and sister. Rocky watched it with him and during the movie she glanced over at his dick. His dick was becoming huge. Flynn tried to cover it up.

After the movie ended rocky got up and said "I'm going to take a shower." she brang over her bag full of cloths and went to the bathroom. After 10 minutes she exited the shower in a towel and saw Flynn in the bathroom.

She said "Why are you in here you little pervert?!"

"I saw you looking at my dick while we were watching the movie" he said

"Well…" she paused

"Don't deny it I saw you." He said

"Why don't you drop the towel, we know you want to" he said.

She dropped the towel and Flynn started to stare at her breasts. Flynn dropped his pants and his dick grew larger and larger every second.

Flynn said "why don't you come with me you might like this."

Chapter 2 will be coming out and it will have tons and tons of details in the sex scene. For some viewers under 18 I suggest you keep watch out for the police this can track you.


End file.
